The 75th Hunger Games: Quarter Quell
by theperkofbeingafangirl
Summary: AU: Clove, Cato, and Peeta and Katniss are all victors from past games. When they are all reaped for the 3rd Quarter Quell, will they make allies or enemies? *Hiatus/Discontinued For the Time Being*
1. Cato

**DISCLAIMER: The Hunger Games franchise does not belong to me. If it did, Gale would be dead by Mockingjay…**

* * *

><p>Cato's POV<p>

_The 72__nd__ Hunger Games_

Winning the games is as exciting as everyone says it is. A rush of pride going through me when I stabbed my spear in the last tribute's back. Everyone sees me as a killing machine, but really, I only won the Hunger Games for one person. Clove Harrison, a girl from District 2 who I loved all my life. The only problem, she doesn't like me. She probably thinks I'll kill her if she gets near me. When the hovercraft came, I excitedly jumped on the ladder and climbed up.

* * *

><p>When I arrived at the Justice Building, I was being congratulated everywhere I went. I wasn't District 2's first victor, but it was still awesome to be known as the winner of the 72nd Hunger Games. This was my last year, so I would have volunteered anyways. I walked into the hallway and saw my parents and my brother.<p>

"Good job bro." He said to me. My mom kissed my head and my dad just stood there. My dad and I never had a good relationship. Every since his brother was killed in the Hunger Games, he was bitter towards us, besides our mom of course.

"If you don't mind Cato, but me and Mikey are gonna head home to make dinner, you and dad can walk home once you're released." I waved goodbye to them and stood there with my father. I started walking away, but he grabbed me by the collar.

"Listen boy, did you win just to mock me? To make me feel the pain of losing my own brother?" I nervously shook my head.

"No, remember? I didn't volunteer, I was reaped." He slapped me across the face, hurting the scars.

"No excuses!" I nodded and ran out of the building, some people giving me looks too. I ran. Ran towards my new house in the Victor's Village. I was running until I felt myself hit someone. A flash of brown hair was in my face, and I fell on the floor.

"I'm so sorry!" The person said, rubbing her arm. I turned to see the one person I didn't want to see right now.

Clove.

* * *

><p>Although I was a victor, I still had problems around girls. I stuttered out something that sounded like sorry, and she smiled.<p>

"It's fine Cato. Congrats on the games and everything." I almost stopped breathing. _She actually watched me in the games. _I thought. We sat there for awhile, until she started staring at me.

"What?" I said.

"What happened to your face? It's all red." I rubbed my cheek.

"It's nothing really." She raised an eyebrow, but didn't ask anymore. I helped her off the ground and I looked at her eyes. I felt myself lean closer to her face and I could feel her warm breath. I was so close, our lips almost touching, until she pushed away.

"I'm sorry Cato, but I can't." I watched as she bit her lip.

"You're right, I'm sorry." She hugged me softly and walked away. I sighed, not because she rejected me, but because she actually talked to me for once.


	2. Clove

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot…**

* * *

><p>Clove's POV<p>

_The Reaping of the 73__rd__ Hunger Games_

"Welcome to the Reaping of the 73rd Hunger Games!" District 2's escort, Pippa said.

"Our boy tribute will be...Theodore Hubert!" A kid, barely 13, walked on stage.

"Now our girl tribute of District 2 is..." I held my breath as she picked the slip.

"Clove Harrison!" I could have broken down on the spot, but I worked up enough courage to walk up on stage.

"Are there any volunteers?" I looked at the crowd, and for once, no one wanted to volunteer. I could feel the tears running down my cheeks. Theodore was pale, but at least he wasn't crying like I was.

"Ok! Well congratulations to our tributes of the 73rd Hunger Games!"

* * *

><p>When I was in the Justice Building, I completely broke down. I couldn't survive in the Hunger Games! I was the school nerd; I was weak and wouldn't hurt a fly. I sighed as I just sat there. My parents died when I was young, so I knew no one would visit me. But suddenly the door opened, and there he was.<p>

"Cato? What are you doing here?" I asked as he walked over and I felt my cheeks burn. I mean yeah I don't like him like that, but I was still blushing for some reason.

"I came to say goodbye, what do you think I'm here to do?" We sat in silence for a while until he spoke up.

"Clove, promise me something. Do whatever you can to stay alive, no matter if it means killing someone." I bit my lip and nodded. I have never liked killing people, ever since my parents were murdered.

"Cato, I don't like killing." He glared at me.

"Yeah, but would you rather kill one person and live, or stay innocent and die?" I didn't answer him.

"Cato, please leave." He sighed and left. Just as he got to the door, he turned around. I watched as he came back over to me, and crushed his lips on mine. We broke apart after a while and I stood there in shock. He looked me in the eyes.

"Just in case you don't survive." And with that he left.

* * *

><p><em>3 Weeks Later<em>

This is it. I am finally the victor. I can go home now. Everything can be the same as it was before, except I've completely changed. I'm not the nerdy girl I used to be. It all started with my first day in the arena.

* * *

><p><em>I was keeping watch for the other Careers. I was thinking about my chances of going home. I knew the other Careers had a plan to get rid of me because I was so weak. I couldn't shoot an arrow to save my life, and I couldn't collect food without injuring myself. I watched as my allies slept. Then I saw the knife next to our supplies. I breathed in as I thought of what Cato said. <em>

"_Do whatever you can to stay alive." I picked up the knife and looked at it. Since I was the top student in my grade, I knew every part of the human body, and I knew all the parts that could be fatal if hit. It wouldn't hurt to try. I held my breath as I stabbed the knife in the District 4's back, and the cannon fired. I smiled to myself. This wasn't so bad. I stabbed it in District 1's, then District 2's, and by the time everyone was dead, I felt a rage burn in me. I would be the victor of the 73__rd__ Hunger Games._

* * *

><p>I remember when the hovercraft took all my allies. I was one step closer to going home. I spent my days running around like a mad woman. Every living thing I saw, animal or human, I would get my knife and kill it. That was when I realized my passion for killing. It wasn't a good thing for others, but it made me feel relaxed. I watched as the hovercraft took District 3 and then dropped a rope down. I climbed up quickly and sighed when we flew away.<p>

* * *

><p>It has been 2 hours since I was named victor. When we came to the Justice Building, I was put in the medical wing to get fixed up. Then I came out of the room, and there he was. Cato walked towards me and smiled.<p>

"Congrats!" He said and he tried to hug me, but I quickly pulled away.

"Don't touch me." I spat. He backed away slowly.

"Wow Clove, I'm so threatened." I could tell he was joking so I grabbed the vase sitting on the table next to me.

"I'm not the girl I used to be and I'm not afraid to smash this on your head." He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Wow Clove. What happened to you?" I glared furiously at him.

"What do you mean, Cato?" I said, grimacing on his name.

"You used to be so nice and innocent. Now it's like you're a completely different person." You could hear a pin drop through the silence as we stood there. I sighed.

"Well Cato, if you think I'm so different, then why don't you leave?" He started walking away when he suddenly stopped.

"You know Clove, you aren't the girl you used to be. You aren't the girl who I fell for." With that, I ran away from him down the hallway. I stopped by a bathroom and walked in. I could feel tears forming and the rage burning though me. I gripped the counter when I suddenly froze. I looked up into the mirror and saw my face for the first time since the games. My eyes were burning with anger and my teeth were clenched together. I wasn't like this before, angry all the time. I was the orphan girl and the teacher's pet. Now I was a killing machine. I was a monster almost. I knew the Games did this to people, but I never believed them. I looked at my reflection one last time. I was a mess. This was all the Capitol's fault.

_What have they done to me?_


	3. Katniss and Peeta

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>The Reaping of the 74<em>_th__ Hunger Games_

Peeta's POV

I watched as her long braid swept over her shoulder, and the tears rolled down her cheeks. I was devastated to see her, the love of my love, so upset. She walked on stage as Gale pulled her sister away. Then it was time for the boy tribute. Effie pulled the slip out. "Our male tribute is…Peeta Mellark!" I gulped as my friend pushed me up on stage. Effie grabbed my arm and pulled me next to Katniss. I stuttered, as I stood next to her. I didn't know what to do, so I stuck my hand out. She reluctantly shook it as the tears glistened on her face. I knew I had to let her win this; she deserved it more than me. I just hoped that my death would be short and painless.

* * *

><p>Katniss' POV<p>

Everything happened so fast. Prim was reaped, then I volunteered, and then _he _was reaped. Peeta Mellark, the boy I keep owing stuff to, the Boy with the Bread. I didn't want to see him die, but I knew I'd have to if I wanted to win for myself, for Gale, for Prim.

* * *

><p><em>A week after the Games<em>

Katniss' POV

That was it. The Games were over. I finally escaped the torture and pain. When I sat in my compartment on the train, the memories flooded through me, the fire dress, the interview, Rue, when I found out that me and Peeta could both win, and the final moments when we did. It was all so surreal. But then he found out that my love for him was all an act to get sponsors. He was furious and stormed away. I was left alone in my room. And that was the only thing I regretted during the Games, losing the Boy with the Bread.


	4. The Reaping District 2

**Disclaimer: Yes, I am writing a fanfic about my own book -.-**

* * *

><p>Clove's POV<p>

I twirled my knife in my hands as I walked into my living room. Today was the reading of the card. The card that decided what the twist in the Quarter Quell would be. I turned on my TV and I saw President Snow. I never liked that guy, he gave me the creeps. Snow blabbered on for a while and then he finally got to the good part.

"On the seventy-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest among them cannot overcome the power of the Capitol, the male and female tributes will be reaped from their existing pool of victors." Whoa I didn't expect that. At least I didn't have to worry about it as much; there were a crap load of victors in District 2. I would have a 5 percent chance of being reaped. I smiled to myself as I turned off the TV. This was going to be good.

* * *

><p>I woke up and got ready for the reaping. I was excited, but nervous at the same time. I wasn't nervous about being reaped, I was just nervous about mentoring other victors. They still saw me as a scrawny little girl and probably didn't have much faith in me. I hope they would be impressed with me this year.<p>

* * *

><p>I arrived at the Justice Building. There was the stage, as always, but this year, the kids were sitting with their families and the sections were reserved for victors. I sat down in one of them and our escort came out.<p>

"The 3rd Quarter Quell has finally come, and this year, we will be picking from our pool of victors." Some of the people in the crowd groaned, probably the 18 year olds. Our escort walked across the stage.

"Ladies first!" She grabbed a slip and walked back to the mike.

"Our female tribute this year is…Clove Harrison!" I blinked, and then got up. I would actually get to go back to the arena? This is great! All I would have to do is kick a bunch of victors asses, and then I would win. I stood on stage proudly next to our escort as she picked the male tribute.

"And District 2's male tribute this year is…Cato Caden!" I nearly stopped breathing. Out of all the tributes, Cato is reaped? I haven't talked to him since that day in the Justice Building. I knew we weren't friends, but I just wouldn't feel right killing him.

* * *

><p>Cato's POV<p>

I was shocked when I was reaped. I would have to compete in the Games again, against Clove. We haven't talked in a year, but I still had strong feelings for her, I just wouldn't show it. When I walked on stage, I shook her hand then smiled at the crowd. Maybe the Gamemakers would allow the 2-people-same-district-victor rule again, and then I wouldn't have to live with the guilt of killing her.


	5. Arriving at the Capitol

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or The Hunger Games.**

**A/N: it has been a really long time since I last updated this, but I've decided to continue it. I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Clove's POV<strong>

When we got on the train, it was very, no, extremely awkward. Our mentors this year, Enobaria and Brutus, told us to wait in a room until the broadcast of the Reapings started and we sat in complete silence.

"So…" Cato said, trying to start a conversation but I just glared at him.

"You know Cato, if you don't want to talk to me, you don't have to." He huffed.

"Just trying to be nice."

"Well there's no fucking point so you know what Cato? Ju-"

"Um, hate to interrupt your interesting conversation here, but the recaps are starting." Enobaria said from the doorway. Brutus smirked at us and I blushed. Cato slouched down his seat as Enobaria turned on the TV.

The Capitol seal came up and the District 1 reaping came on. It was Gloss and Cashmere. I remember watching their Games when I was a little girl. That was still when I was a nerd though, so it disgusted me. Now, I'm happy that they're going to be my allies.

"They are going to be awesome allies. And Cashmere is totally hot so that's a bonus," Cato said, smiling at the screen. I knew we never dated, or really were friends for that matter, but I felt a little pang of jealousy when he said that.

Next was our reaping. I saw me walk on stage, looking confident, then my smile turning to a frown when Cato was reaped.

There wasn't really anything special about District 3. They didn't look fit, but proving from both of their Games, Beetee and Wiress were really smart and we should still look out for them.

The tributes for District 4 were Mags and some guy who won a few years ago. Again, nothing special. Same for the next 7 districts. The only one I was really worried about was Johanna Manson. For a lower-class District, she was good. Her strategy in her Games was actually really smart.

Then came District 12.

There were only 3 living victors in District 12. The only girl was Katniss Everdeen. When I first saw her last year, I thought she was nothing special. Yeah she volunteered for her sister, but she didn't look especially strong or especially smart. It wasn't until the end of the Games when I really hated her.

* * *

><p><em>I smirked to myself as Katniss and Peeta ran from the mutts. They changed the rules for them, but Elise could easily take both of them down. Elise was one of my close friends. If District 2 had three wins in a row, it would be amazing. <em>

_I watched as Elise climbed the Cornucopia with ease as Katniss struggled trying to lift Peeta up. He eventually made it up, but Elise already had her spear aimed at his chest. She said something inaudible and Peeta gulped. I laughed at how scared Peeta looked. _

_All of a sudden, Elise buckled. The camera showed the arrow in her knee as she lost balance and slipped. She barely caught on to the edge of the Cornucopia. Katniss walked near her and aimed the arrow at Elise's brain. Elise tried to grab Katniss' leg, but it was too late. The arrow went through her head and the canon sounded as she fell to the pit of mutts._

Of course there was the berry incident after, and it got me mad. Stupid Katniss and her stupid boyfriend. They weren't that special, so why change the rules for them?

* * *

><p>"Ha! I can easily take all of them down. Half of them are at least fifty. It'll be hard for her to even run to the Cornucopia. And look at District 12 with his fake leg!" Cato said. Enobaria frowned.<p>

"Cato, don't forget, no matter how weak these people seem, they are all victors. Don't underestimate them." Cato sighed and shrugged. It's not like he cares at all. He probably thinks he's the strongest one out of all the tributes.

"C'mon kids. We're at the Capitol." Brutus said gruffly and I followed him off the train to a familiar place.

* * *

><p><strong>Cato's POV<strong>

If there was one thing I didn't miss about the Games, it was the tribute parade. Having to wear those shitty costumes were a pain in the ass. At least this year it wasn't as bad. Clove and I were Peacekeepers. We both wore matching Peacekeeper suits and a helmet. We were also armed with fake guns. I kind of wished they were real though, I would not mind using them on my annoying prep team.

"Cato, you ready to go?" Brutus asked me. I nodded and he led me to the elevator where Clove and Enobaria were waiting.

"You look nice Clove." She only rolled her eyes in response. I frowned. I wasn't kidding that time…

We quickly made it to the chariot area and prepared to go out. Cashmere and Gloss went out first. Cashmere was wearing a simple white dress while Gloss wore a black tuxedo. Then it was time for our chariot to go. I smiled confidently at the crowd as they cheered. Before we knew it, we were rolling in front of President Snow's mansion.

I looked on screen and District 12 had just come out. No wonder the cheering had suddenly gotten louder. Fire girl and Lover boy (that was what I called them) were on fire, _again_. I mean you do it once it's okay, but twice is getting old. I just despised them. Everyone loved them. They were the hero's of Panem, so nice and innocent. I couldn't wait to get their blood on my hands.

Old man Snow blabbed on about who knows what. I certainly didn't care. I drifted off for the majority of his speech. It wasn't until the chariot suddenly jerked that I stood up right again.

As we pulled into the stable, I saw Enobaria, Brutus and our escort Abraham waiting for us. I got out of the chariot and held my hand out to help Clove down, but she just swatted it away. I smirked at her and she groaned.

"Wonderful job you two. That was just amazing!" Abraham said.

"Not as good as 12 though," Clove muttered under her breath. Enobaria shot her a glare and she just shrugged. We silently rode the elevator back up to our floor. Once I made it to my room, I started tearing off the costume. For a helmet, it was really heavy. I took a quick shower and tried to find something nice to wear for dinner. I eventually just settled on a white shirt and some sweatpants. Wearing a suit was too much pain.

"Cato, come on. It's time for dinner." Brutus shouted from the other side of the door. I opened it to see him tapping his foot impatiently. He raised an eyebrow at my choice of clothes, but he kept quiet and ushered me to the dining room.

It was much fancier than anything I've seen in District 2. The glass table was nicely set and there was a huge chandelier on the ceiling. I took my seat next to Clove and dinner started.

The Avoxs brought out rolls of bread and steaming bowls of soup. The soup was a crappy colour of green, but it actually didn't taste that bad. Everyone remained silent and ate their food. It wasn't until the second course that Enobaria cleared her throat.

"Cato, Clove, we need to tell you something." I looked up from my steak and gave them a questioning look.

"Brutus and I were talking, and we have decided that you guys are not going to be in the Career alliance this year." Clove widened her eyes in shock.

"Does that mean I have to be in an alliance with Cato? Because I do not want to be stuck alone with him." Brutus shushed her and she mumbled something under her breath. Enobaria just continued.

"Instead, we have decided that you are going to be allies with Katniss and Peeta."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you liked it :) Please review!**


	6. Forming the Alliance

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**A/N: This chapter is more of a filler, but I hope you like it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Clove's POV<strong>

"What the hell are you talking about?" I said, jumping out of my seat.

"Clove, sit down."

"No! I refuse to be allies with pathetic District 12!"

"Clove, you don't understand. Just let us explain." I huffed but sat back down in my seat, sending a murderous glare towards Enobaria and Brutus. Cato didn't say anything, but I saw his fists clenched under the table.

"Katniss and Peeta are the buzz of the Capitol. Ever since their little stunt last year, they're all the Capitol cares about."

"So what does that have to do with us being their allies?" I snapped.

"Clove, imagine this. You are the allies of Katniss and Peeta, the heroes of Panem. Do you know how much that can help you? It will honestly save you in the arena." I was about to protest. I didn't need their help! I'm perfectly fine on my own.

"You know, they have a point Clove." I gaped at Cato. How could he agree with them?

"Clove," Brutus started. "We talked to Haymitch and we know it's going to take a lot to convince Katniss and Peeta too, but trust me, it will help you immensely in the future. Especially with what's going to happen."

"Well what's going to happen?"

"Um, you'll find out soon enough. So is this okay with you, Clove?" I sighed and mumbled some swear words under my breath.

"Fine. It's not like I really have a choice."

"Good. Come on, on the bright side, you guys can split at the final 8. There's no point at keeping any alliance when you reach that point. You guys are going to thank us eventually. Trust me."

I finished the rest of dinner in silence. I was definitely not happy about this.

* * *

><p><strong>Peeta's POV<strong>

"Haymitch! That is a horrible plan!" Katniss slammed her fists on the table. Effie grimaced.

"Katniss! Where are your manners?"

"I am not going to be allies with them! Heck, I don't even want anyone else to be our allies!" She said, completely ignoring Effie.

"Katniss, if Haymitch says it's a good plan, then it probably is." She let out a sigh.

"You're right Peeta. Sorry, I was being irrational." To be honest, I didn't agree with it either. But as drunk as he seemed, Haymitch wasn't stupid. He obviously had a good reason for it.

"Look, Katniss. You just have to trust me on this." She sighed in exasperation but nodded.

"Good. Tomorrow during training, you don't have to train with them, but try and get to know them, you know, observe them from a distance." I nodded and we finished the rest of dinner.

* * *

><p>I woke up to a faint knock at my door.<p>

"Come in," The door creaked open and Katniss came in. She shuffled towards my bed and sat at the edge. We sat in silence, but I knew something was wrong.

"Katniss, what's wrong?" She sighed.

"Are you sure about this alliance thing? It kind of feels like they're just using us." I reached over and gently squeezed her hand.

"It'll be fine. Just see how tomorrow goes. If we don't like the alliance, we can talk to Haymitch and see what he can do about it, okay? Everything will be okay, I promise."

"You're right, there has to be a good reason for it." She yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"I should go, thanks Peeta." She kissed me softly on the lips and quietly walked to the door. I groaned. Of course I wanted to come out of the alive, but I have to protect Katniss, even if it meant dying.

* * *

><p><strong>Katniss' POV<strong>

The next morning, training started. The room was set just like last year. The stations, the gauntlets, the weapons, they were all in the exact same places. The only different thing was the crowd of tributes, or should I say, victors, in the centre. I gulped. A lot of them were bigger and definitely stronger than me. Most of them seemed to know each other too. I glanced at Peeta and he gave me a reassuring smile.

* * *

><p>Atala gave her speech and the group parted. Peeta and I went to the camouflage station. I glanced across the room and saw Cato and Clove talking to the other Careers. I heard from some other tributes that District 4 wasn't in the alliance anymore. I guess Cato and Clove were telling District 1 that they were out too.<p>

I tried to focus on painting my arm, but I jumped when I heard a sudden scream, followed by a clatter. I turned to the centre of the room where the sound came from. The girl from District 1 had thrown her dagger on the ground and she stormed off. The boy, who I heard was her brother, chased after her and Cato sighed. I smirked a little.

"Wow, that is really good." I heard the trainer say to Peeta. His arm was covered in brown and green paint. There were also some leaves and twigs. I looked down at my arm and it was nothing compared to Peeta's. I sighed and used the towel on the table to wipe the already dried paint off.

"C'mon Peeta, let's go." I trudged myself to the archery station and started shooting arrows angrily at the target. I don't know why I was so angry. Maybe it was the arranged alliance. Maybe it was the fact that I was in the Games again. Maybe it wa-

"Katniss, Katniss!" I snapped out of my thoughts as Peeta shook my shoulder.

"What?"

"We should go talk to them."

"Um, who's them?"

"Katniss, you know who I'm talking about." I groaned.

"Do we have to?"

"Katniss,"

"Okay, fine, fine."

Peeta grasped my arm and dragged me to the sword station where Cato and Clove were. I awkwardly stood there when Peeta nudged me.

"Hi." They turned towards us. Clove's face suddenly dropped.

"Hey," Cato said reluctantly.

"Um, I'm Katniss and that's Peeta,"

"We know who you are."

"Well I, uh, heard we're going to be allies."

"Yeah, I guess."

I glanced at Peeta and he cleared his throat.

"Well, it was nice meeting you." I awkwardly nodded at Cato and walked away from the sword station.

"See, that wasn't so bad." Peeta came up behind me. I grimaced.

"I just hope these stupid Games are over soon."

* * *

><p><strong>Cato's POV<strong>

"Look at them, so pathetic. I honestly don't get why we have to be their allies." Clove complained as she stabbed the dummy with the sword. I glanced at District 12 who were now at the traps station. If I had the choice, I definitely wouldn't choose them as my allies, but Brutus had a point.

"Clove, maybe this is a good idea. You know, with all the publicity they're getting, it can help us."

"Fine, but don't expect me to get along with them. Or you for that matter." I looked at her as she continued to fight with the dummy. The new her definitely had an attitude, but maybe I liked that about her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks to HungerGamesGleek123 and the guest who reviewed the last chapter. I really appreciate it.**


End file.
